Yume no Tobira
is a single by μ’s as well as an insert song in Love Live! School idol project Season 2 Episode 3. It was released on May 28, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Yume no Tobira was also used as an insert song in Love Live! Sunshine!! '' Season 1 Episode 2, sung by Riko Sakurauchi. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Saeki Takashi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14241) '''CD # #SENTIMENTAL StepS # (Off Vocal) #SENTIMENTAL StepS (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Love Live! = |-| Love Live! Sunshine!! = |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzuketa Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta Yes! Jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite Ashita ga matterun da yo ikanakucha Yes! Yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita Kagayake… mayoi nagara tachiagaru yo Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun da ne Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni aru sa Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzukete Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu Chance! Jibun no omoi ga minna no omoi ga Kasanari ookiku nari hirogaru yo Chance! Kitai no nami e to mi o makasete miyou Suteki sa… dokomade demo tsuzuku Power Hitomi wa renzu boku no kokoro e kimi no egao nokosou Yagate omoide e kawaru no kai? Sonna koto wa ima wa kangaenai de Kibou no yukue dare ni mo wakaranai ne Tashikameyou to mitsukeyou to hashitteku Kibou no yukue kitto oitsudzuketara Kimi to boku ni mo tobira ga arawareru yo Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzukete Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu Seishun no puroroogu |-| Kanji= ユメノトビラ　ずっと探し続けた 君と僕とのつながりを探してた Yes!　自分を信じてみんなを信じて 明日が待ってるんだよ　行かなくちゃ Yes!　予感の星たち胸に降ってきた 輝け…迷いながら立ち上がるよ 疲れた時に僕を励ます　君の笑顔は最高 そして少しずつ進むんだね ときめきへの鍵はここにあるさ ユメノトビラ　誰もが探してるよ 出会いの意味を見つけたいと願ってる ユメノトビラ　ずっと探し続けて 君と僕とで旅立ったあの季節 Chance!　自分の想いがみんなの想いが 重なり大きくなり　広がるよ Chance!　期待の波へと身を任せてみよう 素敵さ…どこまででも続くPower 瞳はレンズ僕の心へ　君の笑顔残そう やがて思い出へ変わるのかい？ そんなことは今は考えないで キボウノユクエ　誰にも解らないね 確かめようと見つけようと走ってく キボウノユクエ　きっと追い続けたら 君と僕にもトビラが現れるよ ユメノトビラ　誰もが探してるよ 出会いの意味を見つけたいと願ってる ユメノトビラ　ずっと探し続けて 君と僕とで旅立ったあの季節 青春のプロローグ |-| English= The door to our dreams, I've always been searching for it I've been searching for a connection between you and me Yes! Believe in yourself, believe in everyone Tomorrow is waiting, so we have to go Yes! Stars of premonition are falling upon our chests Shine... When you're lost, just stand up When I was tired, you encouraged me; your smile is the best And so, I'm advancing little by little The key to excitement is right here The door to our dreams, everyone is searching for it Wishing to find the meaning of our encounters The door to our dreams, I'll always continue to search for it It's the season for you and I to set off on a journey Chance! My own feelings are, everyone's feelings are, Overlapping and growing, unfolding together Chance! Let's leave it all to the wave of hope It's wonderful... The Power to continue to wherever My eyes are lenses to my heart, leave your smile upon it Soon, will this become only memories? Such a thing, don't think about it right now The future of hope, no one knows where it is I'm running to find and determine it The future of hope, if you'll always continue following it A door will open up within you and me The door to our dreams, everyone is searching for it Wishing to find the meaning of our encounters The door to our dreams, I'll always continue to search for it It's the season you and I set off on a journey It's the prologue of our youth Gallery TV Edit= S2Ep03_00300.jpg S2Ep03_00301.jpg S2Ep03_00302.jpg S2Ep03_00303.jpg S2Ep03_00304.jpg S2Ep03_00305.jpg S2Ep03_00306.jpg S2Ep03_00307.jpg S2Ep03_00308.jpg S2Ep03_00309.jpg S2Ep03_00310.jpg S2Ep03_00311.jpg S2Ep03_00312.jpg S2Ep03_00313.jpg S2Ep03_00314.jpg S2Ep03_00315.jpg S2Ep03_00316.jpg S2Ep03_00317.jpg S2Ep03_00318.jpg S2Ep03_00319.jpg S2Ep03_00320.jpg S2Ep03_00321.jpg S2Ep03_00322.jpg S2Ep03_00323.jpg S2Ep03_00324.jpg S2Ep03_00325.jpg S2Ep03_00326.jpg S2Ep03_00327.jpg S2Ep03_00328.jpg S2Ep03_00329.jpg S2Ep03_00330.jpg S2Ep03_00331.jpg S2Ep03_00332.jpg S2Ep03_00333.jpg S2Ep03_00334.jpg S2Ep03_00335.jpg S2Ep03_00336.jpg S2Ep03_00337.jpg S2Ep03_00338.jpg S2Ep03_00339.jpg S2Ep03_00340.jpg S2Ep03_00341.jpg S2Ep03_00342.jpg S2Ep03_00343.jpg S2Ep03_00344.jpg S2Ep03_00345.jpg S2Ep03_00346.jpg S2Ep03_00347.jpg S2Ep03_00348.jpg S2Ep03_00349.jpg S2Ep03_00350.jpg S2Ep03_00351.jpg S2Ep03_00352.jpg S2Ep03_00353.jpg S2Ep03_00354.jpg S2Ep03_00355.jpg S2Ep03_00356.jpg S2Ep03_00357.jpg S2Ep03_00358.jpg S2Ep03_00359.jpg S2Ep03_00360.jpg S2Ep03_00361.jpg S2Ep03_00362.jpg S2Ep03_00363.jpg S2Ep03_00364.jpg S2Ep03_00365.jpg S2Ep03_00366.jpg S2Ep03_00367.jpg S2Ep03_00368.jpg S2Ep03_00369.jpg S2Ep03_00370.jpg S2Ep03_00371.jpg S2Ep03_00372.jpg S2Ep03_00373.jpg S2Ep03_00374.jpg S2Ep03_00375.jpg S2Ep03_00376.jpg S2Ep03_00377.jpg S2Ep03_00378.jpg S2Ep03_00379.jpg S2Ep03_00380.jpg S2Ep03_00381.jpg S2Ep03_00382.jpg S2Ep03_00383.jpg S2Ep03_00384.jpg S2Ep03_00385.jpg S2Ep03_00386.jpg S2Ep03_00387.jpg S2Ep03_00388.jpg S2Ep03_00389.jpg S2Ep03_00390.jpg S2Ep03_00391.jpg S2Ep03_00392.jpg S2Ep03_00393.jpg S2Ep03_00394.jpg S2Ep03_00395.jpg |-| Single Scans= Yume no Tobira Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sunshine!! Insert Songs